From Hanyou to Youkai
by Marisa-san
Summary: Rewritten.A sad story, about a love torn apart by a driven desire...Inu gets his wish, to become a demon, & heart breaks happen. This is only the beginning of Kagome's hardest struggle. Better than it sounds. Have tissues ready.


**From Hanyou to Youkai**

**Chapter one:** Demonic Destruction

**Summary: **A sad story, about a love torn apart, by a driven desire... Inuyasha finally gets his wish, to become a demon, and leaves it all behind... Better than it sounds. Rated for language. R&R please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Inuyasha related, 'cause Rumiko Takahashi owns my cute little hanyou.

**Note: **I'm baaaack! Okay, I know that was a considerably long hiatus, and I have no idea what I was doing during that time, but I'm back, and bringing you a rewritten version of "From Hanyou to Youkai." I'll update a lot more, I hope. And I may decide to rewrite my other stories, (or not.)

I have two ideas for new stories, and they're both really great and incredibly sad stories, I just can't figure out how to write them, so that they _are _sad. But look forward to: **"Tainted arrows"**,(title may change)and **"Haunting."**

Now, on with "From Hanyou to Youkai"!

**Note: **This is my first time at writing a battle scene. Don't hurt me.

Also, story contains very minor future **spoilers** (what happens after episode 167, info from the manga, which is still going.)

* * *

"Naraku!"

His feet pummeled into the ground at an extreme rate, the dirt kicking up behind him. The dust sifted through the air, acting as if an explosion had happened. His sheath hit against his thigh continuously as he darted towards his target, his legs acting as pistols. His sword was gripped tightly in his hand, its blade giving off a blinding glow from the sunlight.

He slid to an almost immediate stop, his feet gliding across the dirt. His golden eyes scanned the area hurriedly. He raised his lip irritably, showing off a set of beared fangs. His ears tweaked repeatedly as if to try and catch the sound of where his opponent was.

"Naraku!" He shouted again, tightening his grip around his sword's handle.

"Inuyasha!" A feminine cry came from behind him. In one movement, the hanyou was turned to see his enemy towering over a young miko. In a burst of speed, he made his way in front of the girl, raising his sword up in an act of defense.

"Naraku! Your opponent is me!" He shouted, a growl escaping his throat. The man before him let slip a malicious grin, before cackling at the poor display of swings Inuyasha was showing.

"Inuyasha, why so defensive of this wench?" His voice showed he was clearly enjoying the hanyou's attempts at killing him. Inuyasha did not give an answer, but continued to growl. His slashes at Naraku became more fierce, his accuracy wavering. He pulled his sword high in the air and braced himself.

"Kaze no-"

Naraku took this time to slash right at the hanyou. He pushed his hand right through Inuyasha's torso, his fingers clawing their way through the hanyou's organs. The half-demon froze, taking time to endure what was happening. He grunted in pain, before taking a reluctant swing at Naraku's head. Unfortunately, the evil hanyou caught the sword mid-swing, and sent it back at Inuyasha, causing him to topple over.

Naraku stood over him, giving another of his grins, before raising his arm up again, preparing to strike Inuyasha for a second time.

A sudden pain jabbed at the evil demi-demon, the wound in his chest. His hand made its way down, to feel something lodged into his system. An arrow. He shot an angered look towards the girl, tearing the weapon from himself.

The young girl readied her bow once more, before letting another arrow race towards Naraku. It whistled as it neared its target, but before it could hit, the evil hanyou's hand grasped around it, and snapped it in half.

The miko looked dumbfounded, then shocked, as the man immediately made his way towards her.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, pushing himself up from the ground.

Naraku sneered down at the girl, before reaching out for the collar of her shirt. She let out a cry as he raised her before himself, his hand enclosing over her neck.

"Die, wench." His eyes narrowed, his grip tightening.

"I-Inuyash..." The girl's hands fumbled hastily to push his hand off her neck, but she had a hard time concentrating, as her vision was clouded with red and black.

"Kagome!" The hanyou took a quick swing at the evil demi-demon, Naraku's torso being sliced in half. Inuyasha darted to Kagome's side, picking her body up gently. He held her close to his chest, before quickly racing towards another of his companions. He laid her down next to a giant feline.

"Kirara, look after Kagome." He ordered. The cat merely nodded, standing itself defensively before the miko.

"Hiraikotsu!" Another female voice shouted into the air. A giant boomerang was sent to one of Naraku's halves, to prevent it from molding back together. A slender woman raced forward to meet her boomerang's arrival, her hand grasping around its handle. She pulled it on her back, before drawing a katana from her waist. She darted forward to slash at the pieces of Naraku's body. While separating several of the evil hanyou's body parts from each other, they began molding around her leg. She let out a cry of concern, before hacking at the transformation on her ankle.

"Sango!" A violet-eyed man hurriedly made his way toward the woman, unraveling a cloth laid upon his palm. "Kazaana!" He cried, before raising his hand up in front of himself. In a matter of seconds, what appeared to be a tunnel of wind emerged from within the man's palm. The pieces of Naraku were almost instantly sucked in, but the woman was dragged towards it as well.

Before being pulled into the kazaana, the houshi hurriedly closed over the tunnel, causing Sango to collide into him. Falling to the ground, she gasped.

"Houshi-sama! Gomen ne!" While examining him for a moment to see if he was okay, she felt a lingering hand on her behind. "Hentai!" She cried, before her hand fiercely came in contact with Miroku's face. "This isn't the time for that!"

"When is the time?" He said, taking her hands in his own, and rubbing them softly on his cheek.

CLAP.

Another slap.

"Inuyasha." His pieces were drawn back, reconstructing as one. They replaced the missing chunks. Naraku bore a maniacal smile on his face, his maroon eyes grazed over with hate. The dog demon glared at his opponent, pulling off the most intimidating face he could muster. "Your pathetic party of humans..." At this comment, the hanyou pushed forward and attempted to strike the opponent with a burst of strength. Naraku dodged the attack with great ease, his smile widening.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha spat.

"You're so protective of all these..." His tongue slipped over his bottom lip, leaving a trail of saliva, "pawns.. These powerless humans.. These prey." His eyes gleamed as he flashed another smile.

"Shut the hell up!" The hanyou growled ferociously, taking another swing at Naraku. Before the blade could come in contact with the evil demi-demon, it was stopped for a second time, and thrown back. Inuyasha was knocked backwards, _again_.

"In..uyasha!" Kagome struggled to push herself up from the ground. She ran her hands over the dirt blindly, feeling for her bow. She fought her fatigue, and forced her eyes open, seeing her quiver was no where in sight. The miko heard a noise beside her, causing her to jump. Her head whirled around to see Kirara at her side. She let out a gasp of relief, and crawled weakly to the feline's side. "Please Kirara, I need you to help me find my bow.." With that, the cat knelt down, allowing the school girl easy access to the its back. She pulled herself upon Kirara, and gripped the youkai's neck tightly.

"Kagome-chan!" Her chocolate brown eyes darted toward the battle, to see her friend waving something at her.

"Sango-chan..?" The taijiya ran towards her with remarkable speed, the object in her hand becoming more evident as she came closer. "My bow..!"

"I thought you'd need this." She smiled.

"Arigato.." The miko returned the smile, receiving the bow and quiver from her companion's hands.

Kagome strapped the quiver across her back, and quickly drew an arrow from it. She placed it against the bow, and pulled the wire back. She pulled them both back together, and shut an eye. She searched for Naraku...

Peering down at Inuyasha with a spiteful look, the evil hanyou was footed before the dog demon's feet.

"Die, Inuyasha." He drew his arm up, and-

"Naraku!" She screamed out desperately, releasing the arrow with all her might. It soared through the air, whistling as it sped on. Seeing Naraku's eyes divert from himself, Inuyasha took the time to push himself upright. He quickly took a slash at his opponent, putting great force into the blow. Realizing Inuyasha had risen, the maniacal hanyou leaped backward, evading both attacks.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled firmly, drawing attention to himself. "Having almost destroyed Moryoumaru, having almost destroyed your heart... you thought it'd be smart to put your human heart back in yourself, to keep it safe? Well you were wrong." Naraku smirked. "Because I will just kill you here and now!" He lunged forward and took a jab at the evil demi-demon. Once again, Naraku evaded the shot.

"Inuyasha... Even though I am vulnerable to death... no matter how many times you hack at my body, it will just reform back to what it once was." He drew his katana. Inuyasha took another swing at him, only having their swords clash into one another. Inuyasha pressed forward, his face closing in on Naraku's. This caused Inuyasha's anger to rise, deepened growls escaping his throat.

"Well then, I'll just make sure I stab you in your heart." He growled bitterly. At these words he took a quick shot at Naraku, but it was dodged. The evil demi-demon grinned. He took another shot, but had his fang blocked by Naraku's.

"Inuyasha.. You know I am the stronger one of us... and not only that..." He pressed his katana harder into Inuyasha's. He gave a delightfully evil grin, his eyes shining with amusement. "I can hurt you emotionally... remember Kikyou?"

"You _bastard_!" the hanyou took a forceful hack at his opponent, knocking off his arm. Naraku merely smiled, as it rejoined back to where it sprouted from.

"And don't think that I can't pull you and this wench apart the same way!" An evil laughter tainted the air.

"Fuck you!" He swung his blade angrily at Naraku. There was no way in hell Inuyasha would let anyone touch Kagome.. Or take her away from him... "Kagome!" He hollered back, hoping she knew the instruction.

"Okay!" She cried, drawing an arrow from her quiver. She steadied her bow, and took aim.

"Go!" He yelled. 'Please hit.' They both thought at once.

"GO!" She screamed, her spiritual power boosting immediately, her aura overpowering all else. The arrow zoomed quickly at Naraku.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango sent her boomerang from the opposite direction, as a distraction. He turned to block the hiraikotsu, while being sure he could see the arrow coming at him. After catching the hiraikotsu, he swiftly turned and fired an wave of demonic power at the arrow. Inuyasha leaped quickly before Naraku's attack, and raised his sword.

"Bakkuryuha!" His own attack sped forward, and took Naraku's attack with it. Both the powers blasted into Naraku.. And it was quickly followed by Kagome's purifying arrow.

The three powers all exploded at once... Inuyasha braced himself, but was knocked off his feet, and sent backwards.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called, catching a glimpse of the hanyou toppling over before being engulfed in the light.

There was long silence, where nothing was seen, but a blinding light...

* * *

His pace ended abruptly, as he stood motionless for a moment.

"M'lord?" The toad called up, questionably.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" A girl hurried forward, tugging at the youkai's sleeve. He glanced down at her, his expression unreadable. She searched his eyes for an answer, but found none.

"Naraku, is dead." He stated, without revealing his feelings on the news. He looked up to his original path, and continued forward.

* * *

Endlessly wandering... in search of what? She was unsure. All she knew, was that she had one main objective, to destroy Naraku, and purify the Shikon no Tama. Oh, how she hated that jewel... it had brought her so many things: Love, misery, pain, and death... because of such a small treasure, she'd found herself living the life of one among the dead... She'd been turned against her only love... and was forced to watch him love another. Why was fate so cruel, especially to those who, while living, had such good intentions. Why had karma betrayed her so?

She took another step forward, drawing strength from souls not her own to continue. It was tiring enough just to carry on, but she had to, to complete what had to be done. She did not want to live... no. Living was too painful. But for Inuyasha's sake, she had to continue on. She had to purify the Shikon no Tama.

She struggled to inhale another breath, then stopped. Something struck her. The overpowering demonic force, that she always seemed to feel amongst herself, had vanished. She clutched at her chest, feeling relieved of some great burden. Naraku was dead. For the first time, since she could remember, Kikyou showed the faintest smile.

* * *

Racing forward, to find the demon he so longed to kill, the youkai slid to a stop. He looked around in confusion, feeling a jolt of anger. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. No, no. This was wrong. Rather than feel relieved, and perhaps joyed, he felt angered.

"Damn you, Inuyasha!" He shouted.

"What's wrong, Kouga?" Ginta wheezed, catching up to his companion.

"That fucking half-breed has already defeated Naraku. I at least expected him to wait for me to get there before he killed the bastard. He should have realized that it would take me longer to get places without the Shikon no Kakera implanted in my legs." He sighed heavily, and turned to face Ginta and Hakkaku, and smiled. "We still have a different goal to accomplish though, don't we?"

"What is that?" Hakkaku inquired.

"To go get my woman from inu-koro." He smirked.

* * *

The dust of the explosion sifted through the air, acting as a fog, as it shielded the results of the battle from bystanders. Nothing was heard, not even a bird from a nearby tree. All was quiet...

Kirara lowered to the grounded, pawing at her eyes, as they were penetrated by the dust. Kagome lowered herself off the mononoke, and cautiously wandered into the fog.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted, walking as if her eyes were closed, with her arms outstretched, afraid to take the next step. When she heard something move a few feet before her, she jumped back, and froze where she was. "Inuyasha..?"

It seemed as if, in one motion, the wind was pushing all the fog away. It quickly revealed Inuyasha's body lying on the ground, struggling to get up. The miko hastily made her way to the hanyou's side, worried of his health. She commended him on such a brilliant battle he'd fought, and helped him up to view the damage they'd done, together...

After standing upright, he pulled her into an embrace, taking his time to absorb her scent, wishing to never let her go. He held her like it would be the last time.

Their other companions quickly made their way to the scene, all congratulating each other enthusiastically on a well fought battle. The houshi had, after seeing the hanyou and miko engaging in some intimate contact, been the first to pull the taijiya into a hug. She did not object, and that brought the monk into thinking, maybe going a little further would be accepted...

CLAP.

That was a bad assumption.

It had hardly sunk in, everyone was all joyful, but none of them had taken in the information. It just felt like another fight. The miko was the first to realize their victory. She squealed happily, and jumped on Inuyasha.

"We did it, Inuyasha! We did it!" She hugged his neck tightly, and slid off him. She glanced up at him, beaming. Her smile always had an effect on him, that seemed to melt his heart. He smiled back down at her, feeling such excitement and lust bubble up inside of him. He couldn't contain himself anymore.

He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers, which was allowed, and met by her. She pushed her lips harder against his with such passion, that only caused him to want more.

"Sango.." Miroku eyed Inuyasha and Kagome, before turning to the girl he longed to kiss. Immediately blushing, Sango took a step back, not sure if she was willing to engage in that kind of behaviour. "You said before, it wasn't the time." He took a step forward. "But, wouldn't now be an appropriate time?"

"I- Well, I'm not- it's-" She froze as she saw the monk's lips, close in on hers. She did what first popped in her mind. And slapped him

"Hentai!" she screeched, regretting her actions. The monk rubbed his cheek, saddened by her course of action.

"The Shikon no Tama!" A shrill voice alerted them all, causing Inuyasha to break off his kiss with Kagome. Shippou stood over the complete jewel, admiring its beauty. Upon looking at the treasure, tears began to form in the taijiya's eyes. She brought a hand up to wipe away the tear, but had more come.

"Sango-chan..." Kagome turned to her friend, and welcomed her into a warm hug.

"Damn him..." She said softly. She squeezed her friends tighter, her anger raging inside of her. "Damn Naraku to hell, for using my brother!" She gasped for breath. "Damn Naraku!"

"Sango, calm yourself." The houshi placed a hand on her shoulder, in means to calm her. "You've avenged your brother with Naraku's death, have you not?" She turned away sheepishly, hiding her face in Kagome's shoulder.

With those words, he pulled the cloth laid upon his hand, revealing a bare palm. Masking his extreme joy with contentment, he showed his hand to Sango. "See, Sango? He's gone." He smiled cheerfully at her, when she glanced upon his hand.

"Arigato, houshi-sama.."

Inuyasha took a step towards to jewel, took a deep breath, and reached down to grab it. His fingers locked around it for a second, before a strange force pushed him away vigorously. He let out a startled grunt, before turning to the two girls.

"Kagome." He barked. "Would you please do the honours?" After reluctantly leaving her friend, she stepped beside the hanyou and grinned.

"Of course I would, Inuyasha!" With that, she knelt down, and carefully plucked the jewel from the ground, making it look extremely easy. She eyed it, as its light pink colour was restored. "It is beautiful..." she commented, finally getting her first close-up look at it. Inuyasha glanced up after hearing some sort of noise, and tugged on the miko's arm.

"Look Kagome, another crow. Better not let it get the jewel." He joked, but only received an angry look from his companion.

"For your information, I am much more careful now!" She said, turning away. She carefully placed the jewel in her backpack, before turning to her friends. This caused the hanyou to let a confused look take his face, but quickly went back to feeling excited. She let slip another squeal of happiness, and tugged at Miroku's arm. "No more Kazaana! He-he." Miroku returned her smile, a little confused by her eccentric behaviour. After seeing his reaction, she toned herself down. "My apologies... I didn't know you guys were such party-poopers!"

"Party-poopers?" Inuyasha asked. "What is that? How can you poo on a party?" The school girl giggled at his question.

"It means to ruin a good thing, I suppose. Like now is a time you'd be celebrating and having a good time, but you are all standing here, not having fun! You're acting like nothing even happened."

"Kagome-chan's right!" Sango added with a smile. "We should go make a camp, and have some fun!"

"What kind of fun?" Miroku piped up hopefully.

"Not what you're thinking of." Inuyasha answered, before Sango could.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Sango turned to her friend. "Well, Kagome, let's go!" The two of them started off, Kirara and Shippou close behind.

"Well, shall we catch up?" The monk suggested to his hanyou friend.

"Yep..."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all." Inuyasha smiled as his friend, showing his fangs off once more. He began to make his way after the girls, leaving a questioning monk behind him.

_Nothing... Except the fact I will be causing pain to the one person I love._

"Oi, Inuyasha, matte kudasai." The monk rushed after his friend, and together they walked after the girls.

* * *

Whew! Chapter one is doneee:D Thank you, thank you. Alright, I tried hard to write this battle scene well, tell me if it worked, and what I can improve on. Please R&R. It would be much appreciated. And it will get a lot sadder from here on, believe me. If you're looking for a sad story, add this one to your list, because it will be heart breaking. But my other stories that I have planned, will be more sad, so look for "Tainted Arrows"(title may change) and "Haunting." Thank you for your time, and remember:

PLEASE REVIEW:D


End file.
